slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Make A Sammich Simulator
This roleplay is a roleplay to test our roleplay capabilitiesl. The question is... CAN WE MAKE A PEANUT BUTTER JELLY SAMMICH AND ACTUALLY FINISH THE ROLEPLAY?'' Rules * This roleplay was created due to many roleplays ending early (which was especially recognized by Team.) It is a test to see if we are able to finish a simple roleplay without it ending early. If we can't, there is something seriously wrong. ** Note from Katak: We've only finished two roleplays. TWO. ROLEPLAYS. That's kinda crazy. * Just make a peanut butter jelly sammich. * You can use characters that haven't been made. * The roleplay starts off with a kitchen on the ranch, where everyone starts off. There is bread in the Dry Reef, Royal Jelly in the Moss Blanket, and peanut butter in the Indigo Quarry. Honey and other ingredients are optional. These ingredients are found in light blue crates near the end of each area. Everyone must split up to get them and return them to the kitchen in order to make the sammich. * You can't bring outside ingredients, because those would make a sandwich. You have to use the ones in the crates. * If any of the ingredients fall onto the floor or get dirty, or anything that'll make them unusable, the crate will respawn. * This is a roleplay that isn't Sakura Rancher. Insert insanely triggered Squidy here. * JUST MAKE A SAMMICH. Members * Sheep Slime ** Tin ** Clockwork ** PKCZ * MixieRoast ** Signum * XxKatakxX ** Nine (teleportation and powers nulled for this rp) * Squidy822 ** Squidy (Would help by using powers but 2lazy4u) ** Toast (Because irony.) ** Roska (Because peanut butter.) * Danceykitty ** Himeru (since I need to roleplay with her for once) ** Bani (I also need to roleplay with him more) * Team F. ** I thought the only finished RP was the first one ** Zane ** thats pretty much it Summary There was a lack of peanut-butter jelly sammiches on the Far, Far Range because everyone referred to them as "sandwiches". Some have decided to help make a new sammich. Just make a sammich. Roleplay ---Sheep Slime--- Tin arrived with a box of messily-placed mechanical tools. "I heard we were building!" he said, with cheerful glee. Clockwork responded, looking at the tool curiously. "Building a sandwich, that is." Tin's smile then dropped a bit from embarrassment. "Oh. Haha! The amazing Tin knew that. These are just for when I want to build a robot! ...Out here! " they'd bluff. Clockwork looked at them a bit oddly. "You build robots?" Tin of course responded positively. "Ahaha... yeesh, that's weird." From a robot's perspective, someone building robots would be kinda creepy. Not even Kairos would build a whole lot. Clockwork changed the subject. "Let's get started on that sandwich though!" ---MixieRoast--- Signum materialized asleep under the kitchen table. letting out snorty doggo sounds. ---XxKatakxX--- Nine walks in with poofy hair. Did he just try to control electricity? Anyways, he's pretty excited about making a food. ---Squidy822--- Roska fell from the ceiling. "LETS MAKE A PINEAPPLE SAMMICH." Toast was asleep in a kitchen drawer. Squidy appeared, somehow took off his head shell thing, and pulled out some pineapples. Then disappeared. Pineapples: Check. ---MixieRoast--- Signum's ears perked up. Cats... electricity.... food.... Kai? She opened her eyes. Nope, just that tree-lurker. She closed them again. ---Sheep Slime--- PKCZ started gliding down from the sky, having the partial form of an eagle, and changing back to normal coming near to the ground. "So where do we start let's go make a sammich?!" They paused, mumbling some things about "overlapping sentences" as they tried again. "So where do should we start?" Closer. Not perfect, as Chori internally facepalmed at "do should". "I heard of these blue crate things that had ingredients for sammiches. How bout we get 'em, ey?" That wasn't Para or Chori, so, those two sentences actually turned out okay. "Let's go to the Moss Blanket s-- NO!" "I don't think the Moss Blanket has s-no. It's rather warm no kidding." ---Squidy822--- "hey. goin to the moss blanket? as you said its kinda warm. if you got cash, i could get you a traffic cone." Oh look, they were right next to The Derp Shop. Whattya mean it wasn't there before? ---Sheep Slime--- "We are not going to the Moss Blanket under any circu- I WANNA BURN IT- mstanceeeeSSS KALOUUUME WE ARE NOOOOT GOING THERE." Apparently this was a normal thing for PKCZ, as it was trying to light a match and also throw it onto the ground at the same time. It's a hard life, yo. "Anyways, we have to retrieve those crates and make a sammich! I can get ALL of them if you give me time!" offered Tin, but that was against teamwork and Tin wasn't the best at scavenging. "Iiii think it'd better to split up and get those crates." said Clockwork. "Pft. Yeah. SPLIT UP." murmered PKCZ. "We would be able to split up if- so you're blaming me now-- I've always been blaming you-- Stop arguing and let's just go to the Moss Blanket- NO!" Aaand there they go again. Yeesh, they just can't get along with themselves. Tin went and whacked them on the head with a wrench. "Owsorryokaywe'llgetalong." "Alright, who wants to go where? And PKCZ is not going to the Moss Blanket!" ---Danceykitty--- Himeru walks in after Bani managed to trip while running in, and picks him up to put him back on his feet. Nice enter, Ban-Ban. ---Squidy822--- "So, I suggest we split into teams. Who wants to go to the Moss Blanket with me?" Roska said. Toast said, "I'm goin to the Dry Reef. Who's with me?" Squidy appeared, upside-down, and said "I'm too lazy to help much, so I'll just proceed to be annoying and/or summon the Derp Shop randomly." ---Team F.--- Zane desperately and unknowingly revives the near dead RP and grabs some bread and PB and J and derpily throws them together. "SAMMICH COMEPLETE!" Team F. says that was too easy but ok thats a 3rd finished RP(?) (lol no, you failed, you made a sandwich. no outside materials) ---Danceykitty--- Himeru was about to speak, but Bani spoke before she did,"Himeru and I could go to the Moss Blanket with anyone else going there, since we live there, so we might be familiar enough with the place to find the materials." Himeru was going to say the exact same thing. Category:Sheep Slime's Pages Category:Roleplay